Mighty joe young
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Five year old Katelyn and her older sister Jill who was ten at the time made a promise to there mother the night she was murdered. To look after each other and Joe. 12 Years later and Jill and Katelyn try to protect there gorilla friend from anyone who tries to hurt him. But when a young scientist finds out about Joe and makes the girls an offer. Will Katelyn go with her sister?
1. Chapter 1: Gorilla's and the promise

Chapter 1: Gorilla's and the promise to mummy.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so now I am making movie fanfic's as well but they won't be posted until completed and they will be created in between chapters of my other fics.

Katelyn's POV:

I hold my mummy's hand as we walk to the area where the gorilla's are. My big sister Jill walks besides us. She is a big girl and does not have to hold mummy's hand. Mummy says as I am only five I have to.

But I am not five. I am nearly six.

We get to the area and I play with my coloring book while Jill sketches and mum takes pictures of the gorilla's.

One gorilla in particular catches my eye. Joe.

I watch as he falls from a branch and I smile at him. He glances between Jill and I.

He then moves a little closer to the two of us. I glance at Jill and then at mummy. She always tells us not to interact with the gorilla's but what else are we supposed to do? He wants us to come over to him I just know it.

We glance at mummy before Jill takes my hand and we move towards where Joe is. He begins to try and play hide and seek with us which we continue to do until there is a roar.

I look around as our name is called. "Jill, Katelyn."

We walk back towards our mother as Joe goes to his own.

"What did I tell you two?" Mummy asks and I lower my head down.

"But Joe started it," Jill says to our mother.

"It's not good for them to interact with us," she reminds us and I continue to look at my feet.

As a group the three of us help mummy to pack up her things. It is time for us to start heading home. Mummy takes my hand and once more Jill takes my hand and we begin to make our way back. It is getting dark and we need to eat before we start getting ready for bed.

"Besides," mummy says to the two of us. "That wasn't Joe. That was Marley."

Jill and I share a look before we both say. "No it wasn't. It was Joe."

Mummy sighs. "Joe's just a baby Jill. He's too big to be Joe."

"Check," Jill says and I nod my head in agreement. "Check the pictures."

We get home and begin to sort out supper. We know that it is time to go bed right after but I hate bed time. I want to stay up and be a big girl.

I plead with mummy but she will have none of it. She takes me to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I wait while Jill does hers and I hope that mummy will sing our favourite song to us before we have to go sleep. Because I want her too.

I love that song.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We head to our room.

"Hey," mum says as she heads in just as we are climbing into bed. "I said into bed."

"We are in bed," Jill and I say together before grinning at each other.

"Girls," mum says as she stokes the fire. "What made you think that that gorilla that we saw today was Joe?"

Jill and I smirk at each other and Jill speaks. "We were right weren't we?"

She goes to tuck Jill in and then comes over to me.

"My notes say that Joe is only six months old," she says tucking me in and kissing me on the forehead. "Either I got confused or Joe is a very unusual gorilla."

"We told you so!" Jill and I cheer.

"Yeah you did," Mummy says smiling. "And mommy's gonna write in her journal... that my trusted colleagues Dr. Jill and Katelyn young showed me the error of my ways."

We all laugh but then mum becomes serious. "Now both of you go to sleep."

I reach up and jingle my chains. So does Jill then we begin to sing with mummy.

"Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati Unaji Wa na. Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati Unaji Wa na," we sing.

There is a sudden knock at the door and one of our mums friend Kweli walks in and comes towards us.

"Excuse me doctor," he says and he looks really worried.

"Night Kweli," Jill says and we both wave.

"Good night Jilly and Katy," he says.

"Kweli, what is it?" Mummy asks realising that something is wrong.

"You must come quickly," Kweli says,

Mummy gets up and puts on her coat. When we try to get up she turns to us.

"Mummy can we come?" Jill asks.

"Stay here sweetheart," she says touching both of our cheeks.

She grabs a flashlight and makes her way towards the door. We try to follow her.

"We wanna go," we insist but Kweli stops us.

"No, no, no, no, no," he says getting down so he can look at us properly. "Stay here children."

We go towards the door and listen as they speak of poachers.

Jill turns to me. "I'm going to find mummy. Do you want to come with me?"

I nod and she helps me to get my boots on. Then why she gets her own on I loo around for what we will need. Because We will not be able to find them if we do not have... there they are.

The flashlights we keep in the house. I grab two and turn back to Jill.

"We'll need these," I say to her.

She nods and grabs my hand. After making sure the coast is clear Jill leads the way out the door with me closely behind. I keep a good grip on her hand as we take off in the direction that our mother and Kweli went.

I hope we find her and I hope that all of us will be Ok. me, mum and Jill.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We make our way through the woods and I make sure to grip Jill's hand.

We hear gunshots and I muffle a scream. Who has been shot. Hopefully whoever it was missed.

We run for some reason towards the sound. I don't think to ask why we are heading that way.

Suddenly something jumps at us and I see Joe.

"Joe!" Jill and I exclaim.

Joe makes a scared noise. I wonder why he is not with his mother. What had happened to her? Where is she?

We shush Joe as men come towards us. Joe is in the middle of us two as we keep silent to make sure the men do not hear us or see us.

"She must be around here somewhere," one of the men says. "The woman's got that damn devil with her."

"But I think you might have shot her," one of the other guys say and I freeze when he says shot.

"These people want to live lie heroes," the first guy says and I feel tears come to my eyes as I cover my mouth so I do not cry out. "Let them die like heroes. Oh! Oh! That little demon took off my thumb and trigger finger. Monstrule! Monstrule!"

"What if you shot that woman?" The second man says being the kinder of the two. "We should help her."

"NO! Let's get out of here!" The injured one insists.

"Yeah that looks bad," the other one says clearly indicating his mates hand. "We better get out of here before you bleed to death."

"I will kill this little monkey!" the first man says. "I swear I will kill him."

"You won't play the violin again that's for sure," the friend says.

"Shut up!" The first man orders his friend.

Jill looks at Joe and then at me. She takes my hand and we both sit up and try to figure out what to do now.

There is a sudden light coming towards us and I worry that those poachers are back. But then I realise who it is and I look at Jill and point her out.

"MOMMY!" We yell and I see that mummy is holding her waist and limping. "MOMMY!"

As we reach mummy we all fall down. Mummy is on one side of me and Jill is behind me so mummy is facing us both.

"Mom there were men and they,.." Jill begins.

Mummy cuts her off. "I know. I know."

I look down and notice that she is bleeding on her side. Jill also notices this just before mummy covers her side up so we do not have to look at it.

"Are you okay, mummy?" I ask worried about her.

Mummy pulls both Jill and I into a hug and I am squashed between the two. She then notices who is beside Jill.

"Oh look who's here," she says and we both look back at Joe. "Hello Joe."

Joe makes a scared noise and I look at mummy. "He's scared."

"I know," mummy says and she keeps looking at him. "The poor baby. He lost his mommy tonight."

She looks back to us. "He needs someone to look after him. Will you two do that for me?"

Jill and I nod at her.

"Promise me that you'll protect him," she continues. "And that you two will look after each other."

"We promise," Both of us say after sharing a look.

Mummy hugs us once more. I wonder what is wrong.

We begin to sing our song. "Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati Unaji Wa na. Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati ndotu tamu Una endelea Milele."

By the end it is just Jill and I singing and I realise that mummy has passed out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In a few days it is the day of the funeral. Jill and I stand next to Kweli. The other people there are singing our song as Kweli places her stick down on her grave.

"Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati Unaji Wa na. Imba Wimbo Wa upepo Wakati ndotu tamu mpaka usiku endelea Milele," Jill holds my hand and I feel tears fill my eyes.

As they continue we spot Joe and we go running over to him. Both of us bend down and hug him. Jill squeezes both and I feel numb from the pain of loosing my mother.

We had discussed it last night and found a cave to hide Joe in. We get him to follow us and lead him to the cave where he will hopefully be safe from the people that killed both of our mothers.

Over the next 12 years Kweli sees us through school. Joe has grew to a huge size.

I am now 17. Both Joe and Jill who is now 22 are very overprotective of me. I don't talk much since mum died. Only to Jill and Joe.

I hate myself for not remembering my mother. The only thing I have is a photo of her.

Kweli and Jill keep reminding me that I was only five but in my opinion I should still remember.

We bring food to Joe every day and play a few games with him. All of our favourite is hide and seek. I just wish that he will always be safe. But there are still poachers out there.

And as far as we know the man who killed our mother is still out there as well.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

I don't know how old Jill actually was but 10 is how old she is in my story. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone discovers Joe

Chapter 2: Someone discovers Joe.

Chelbell2016:

I am going to update about 6 or 7 chapters of Courtney Oliver after this.

Katelyn's POV:

I just woke up from the same nightmare I have been having for about five years on and off. A man without his thumb or forefinger on one hand standing staring at Joe, Jill and I. He keeps saying. "MONSTRUEL!"

According to Jill. This is about the men who killed our mother. I don't understand how I can remember her killers but not her.

Sighing I stand up and head into the bathroom. I splash water on my face before using the toilet.

I leave the bathroom and head into the kitchen. Kweli and Jill are already up. I nod at them both and grab an apple to chew on for now. Then I hear Kweli.

"Are you two heading up to see him today?" He asks us.

I glance at Jill and then I nod.

"Well make sure that you are both careful," he reminds us.

"We will Kweli," Jill says and I roll my eyes at the way those two are acting. "But you know nothing will ever happen. To us or Joe."

"That does not stop me from worrying," Kweli reminds us.

He says this all the time but he knows as well as us that we are safer with Joe more than we are with anyone else. I go into my room and wash up before placing some shorts and a t-shirt on.

I exit the room and we can hear people moving around outside and I wonder what is going on. Why is everyone sounding upset or angry.

Kweli, Jill and I go outside and see some very battered looking men there. I wonder what happened to them. Kweli moves over to talk to them and Jill and I move over to the market to grab some stuff to take up to the mountains with us.

Jill orders the food and I carry it.

We head up to the mountains and I hope that everything is okay up there.

"Hows everything?" Jill asks me as we walk along.

I shrug. "Good."

She sighs. She is constantly trying to get me to talk more. But I do speak. Mainly to Joe but that is because I have been close to him since that night. Jill is the only other person I will talk to.

We hear a roaring and immediately we know where it come from.

"JOE!" We yell running into the woods. "JOE!"

We see him stood and he is holding a man upside down in the air by his ankle.

"Joe stop!" Jill says and Joe turns to see the two of us stood there.

We look at the man who he is holding and he is clearly in bad shape. He turns to look at us and when he speaks he sounds a little horse.

"Hey," he says. "Can you get him to put me down?"

I motion to Jill to do so. I definitely don't speak around strangers.

Jill sighs and Joe continues to look at us.

"Joe drop him!" She says.

He does drop him. Right on his head. The guy goes to get up but then he falls again and this time he is unconscious.

"Well done," I say to my sister. "Now were going to have to drag him out of here."

We as a team drag him out and take him to Kweli.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gregg O'Hara's POV:

I slowly feel myself wake up. I am in a lot of pain. I see a man stood above me.

He speaks in Swahili. I do not understand so I try to move a little.

"Where am I?" I ask the man standing over me.

"In the infirmary," he informs me. "You've been unconscious for an entire night. You're lucky to be alive."

I groan as I try to sit up. "I don't feel very lucky."

"You crashed your vehicle," he informs me. "It's waiting for you outside."

I remember exactly what happened now.

"Your an injury behind," I inform him. "The kicker was getting dropped on my head by N'Gai Zamu."

The man laughs and I feel annoyed because of it.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I ask him rubbing my aching shoulder. "You ought to try it."

"N'Gai Zamu is just a legend my friend," the man tells me but I can tell that he knows something.

"No he's a giant gorilla with a mean backhand," I tell him accepting the water he gives me, then I remember something. "Wait there was a woman and a young girl."

"A woman and a young girl?" The man asks clearly not believing what I am saying.

"A beautiful woman and a girl probably in her late teens," I say trying to remember what they look like. "They saved my life."

"I think it would be wise for you to see a doctor in Kilimanjaro," he informs me and I rub my shoulder again as I try to get rid of the pain in it. "I took the liberty of calling one for you."

"Don't need one," I tell him wanting to find the two women and that gorilla.

"But he's expecting you," tries to convince me to go. "If you can drive, I think that it's best that you leave today."

He begins to walk away and I watch as he heads out of the door. I decide that I should start packing up. But I still think that guy knows something. There is also the poachers who seen that gorilla with me today. What if they tell others about him and they come after him as well.

I would not like to let that happen. I need to talk to the women. Maybe I can convince them to let me get Joe a place at the reserve I work at. At least there he would be safe from all these poachers.

But first I need to find the girls and try and talk to them about it. Hopefully I can make them see sense.

Harry is not going to believe this.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Katelyn's POV:

It has been a day since we found the man who now knows about Joe. I am still worried that he will come back.

Right now Jill and I are collecting fruit.

Kweli greets us as he comes towards.

Jill greets him back and I just smile at him. We stop right near each other.

"Our visitor must be feeling better," he says and I freeze. "Should leave the infirmary by today."

We look over to see him packing up his car.

"Looks like he already has," Jill says and I nod my head. "He's walking so soon? Joe should have dropped him harder."

I make a noise of agreement but Kweli does not like what she said.

"He's not a poacher you two," he says glancing back at the man. "The man works for an animal conservancy in California."

"He can't be trusted he's an outsider," Jill says.

We see the man looking at his camera and I wonder what he is up to. That man is weird. Not many people would chase a legend.

"He said he was saved yesterday," Kweli says and Jill and I continue to look down. "By a woman and a young girl. A beautiful woman."

Jill and I glance at the man. He clearly has a thing for Jill. And I would not expect him to fancy a 17 year old when he looks about Jill's age maybe a bit older.

"And what did you tell him?" Jill asks clearly worried that he will tell everyone about our very big secret.

"What can I tell him, Jill?" He asks her but he keeps glancing at me. "The man knows what he saw. He's not a fool."

Jill picks up our fruit basket and we take off once more.

When we are alone I turn to her. "I'm worried Jill. This man can cause us a lot of problems. We cannot let any poachers find out where Joe is."

She nods her head and puts an arm around my shoulders. "We'll figure something out and hopefully the man will not be stupid enough to go back. Anyone who seen a large gorilla like Joe would run usually."

I nod but sigh, "He didn't run after he first met him."

she does not answer she just turns to look at the mountains.

"You ready to head up there?" She asks clearly meaning to go to Joe's woods.

I nod and she drops the fruit basket off at home and we start the trail back to the woods.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We arrive at Joe's woods. Taking off our bags and skirts we look around. Now we are just in our shorts and t-shirts.

We pick our bags up once more and continue on. We hang our stuff from some tree branches.

We take the flashlights and get closer to the darker part where Joe hides out. I m glad that we are back here. The best part of my day is when we go to visit Joe.

Passing the waterfall we finally get there.

We shine our flashlights to let him know who it is. He will freak if he thinks it is somebody else and we do not need that right now.

When he does not come we both whistle to call him out.

There is rustling and then he finally appears.

He growls softly as he gets closer to us. We look up at our big friend.

"Hey big guy," I say gently rubbing his arm to comfort him.

"How are ya hmm?" Jill asks as she also rubs his other arm. "What were you doing stomping around and looking for trouble yesterday, huh?"

"Your not supposed to let people see you remember?" I remind him worried. "Don't do that again okay? Please."

"Please," he says once more.

He begins to grunt and I know exactly what he wants.

"You wanna play?" Jill asks.

"Okay," I say and smile at Jill. "You ready?"

Both Jill and I turn away to let Joe go and hide. We begin to count. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... TEN!"

Jill had turned earlier but now both of us do.

"Ready or not here we come," I call out to Joe.

Both Jill and I move to go and find him. As he is very large it is not hard at all but we play along all the same saying where can he be? ETC.

We walk over to him and jump out in front of him.

"WE FOUND YOU!" We yell.

He growls and uncovers his eyes. I place my body against his soft and warm fur. He glances down at the two of us looking quiet happy.

"Yes," Jill says as we both laugh. "Yes we did."

"Yeah trying to hide from us," I say laughing more before smiling. "You wanna come find us? Close your eyes. Ready?! GO!"

He does as I say. Jill and I go and hide in the same spot. Thats what we always do. We find him and then he finds the two of us together.

We watch silently as he walks by us. We turn to each other and smile.

"Come on Joe," we both whisper as he still does not find us.

Usually he finds us quiet quickly as he can smell us out or hear any movement.

We suddenly hear him growl and we know that there is something not right.

"Joe!" We exclaim and quickly get up.

We go racing in Joe's direction and we see that guy again. He clearly did not learn the first time.

"Joe it's okay!" Jill says. "Joe run! Get out of here!"

Joe looks at us before smacking the man into a tree and walking off.

"Thanks," the man says as we sigh."Hide and seeks not really my game."

We walk over to the man. "Anything broken?"

I hope that the camera is so I pick it up.

"No, no I'm," he sees us holding his camera.

"I think it's okay, I think its still working," Jill says and then motions to a tree. "She can fix that for you."

I smash it against a tree as the man cries that he has lost his video,

Jill and I begin to walk away but the man begins to follow us.

"Hey, where are you both going?" He asks us both but we ignore you. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. Hey hold on a second whats the problem?"

Jill answers as she knows I won't. "You. You're the problem. This is the second time we've saved you from being killed. Next time were just gonna watch you understand?"

"Okay, all right," he says still following us. "You saved me and I'm grateful. Thank you miss young. Both of you."

Jill and I turn to him shocked that he knows our name.

"I know who you are," he says to us. "You are Ruth Young's daughters. Did she know about Joe? Did she have a theory on him. How did you two keep him a secret all these years?"

"By keeping people like you off of this mountain," I say shocking both her and him.

I will talk to him to stick up for Joe.

"People like me?" he asks me. "I want to help you."

"You go back to where you came from and tell them what you saw this place will be crawling with people," Jill says finally overcoming her shock.

We turn to leave again.

"That's gonna happen anyway," he says and i stop once more. "Look I'm not the only one who saw him. An animal as rare as Joe means big money. It's going to be tough trying to protect him here. Maybe impossible."

"Here!" I snap and he turns to look at me. "Here is where he lives. He doesn't have a choice."

I feel my voice catch in my throat. I never shout like I am now.

"That's not true," the man says and I glare at him. "That's not true. The people I work for could take of Joe. They have the facilities."

I scoff and Jill shakes her head before answering.

"A cage?" She questions him. "Thats just what Joe needs."

"No no, not a cage," he says gently to both of us. "A preserve. A place where he'll be free, from poachers, land developers. A place he'll be safe."

"But he won't be free," Jill says to him.

We once again turn away.

"How long do you think he'll be free here?" He asks us. "The next people who come are gonna be coming to hunt Joe down."

Jill and I turn away once more. But the thing is though neither of us want to admit it. He's right.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

Okay so she only speaks every now and then. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Some painful decisions

Chapter 3: Some painful decisions.

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy.

Katelyn's POV:

Jill and I get up the next morning.

I take a long time in the bathroom. I cannot stop thinking about this reserve that the man has talked about. What if this is the best place for our big friend. I wonder if this is the kind of place he should have been in in the first place. When his mother was killed and the other gorilla's abandoned him. This might have been the best way to save him.

But I also know that I will not let Joe go alone. If he goes then so do I. I think Jill would as well. He promised that it is not a cage and I wonder if we can trust him.

I go out to the table where Jill is already sat.

"Oh hey," she says when she spots me. "Can't sleep either."

I shake my head and sit down next to her.

"You know if there is one thing I remember about our mum," I say and she turns to look at me. "Is the promise we made to her. To protect each other."

"And to protect Joe," she finishes nodding her head.

I nod. "I can't help but feel that this might be the way to do it."

For a few minutes we are sat in silence. We are both thinking about what our mother would of done if this was her choice. I think that she would agree that this is for the best.

I notice that there is a poachers net on the table and I turn to my sister while picking it up.

"What is this?" I ask her.

"I found it in the forest this morning," she says and then she looks outside. "And here come the criminals they belong to now."

We both grab the net and race outside. The truck nearly hits us.

One of the poachers sitting in the car stands up as his truck stops.

"Stupid girls!" The man says. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

We hold the net up and Jill begins to speak. "I found this in the forest this morning. I thought you'd like it back."

We throw it over them and then Jill slaps the car hood as she yells. "Poaching's illegal get off this mountain."

Kweli suddenly comes running out and pulls me out of the way as the man gets in Jill's face.

"I need to speak to you two," he says trying to get Jill away from the men. "JILL! KATELYN!"

He yelled at me as I would not leave right now.

She gets in the guys face. "Murderer."

"Yeah," the man says clearly not affected by her words.

Jill takes my hand and pulls me along as we head to our mothers office to talk to Kweli. I have a feeling that this is not going to e a nice conversation between the three of us. Kweli hates it when Jill goes at the poachers. Especially when she takes me along.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We arrive and Kweli shoves a photo of our mother in front of us.

"Your mother slept in this bed. She worked at this desk," he says to us. "She died in this jungle. Do you plan to do everything like her you two?"

Jill has tears in her eyes.

"Our mother would have been proud of what we did today," Jill informs him. "

"Proud? Of this foolishness out there?" Kweli demands from her. "Proud of you risking your life?"

I decide to step in and speak to Kweli for the first time in twelve years. "She risked hers. Why shouldn't we risk ours?"

Kweli jumped as he hears my voice. He is clearly shocked but under the shock and anger I can see the happiness.

"Kweli, were just trying to keep a promise here," Jill says but she also looks happy. "We promised to protect Joe. We will do everything it takes to stop those poachers."

"You cannot stop them," Kweli points out. "Even she could not stop them. The other gorilla's, they have moved south to safer grounds. Joe stays behind."

"Because they won't accept him," I say and once more Kweli jumps. "Joe needs us."

Kweli sighs before stepping to our side. "The danger here is building for the three of you. I feel it, and so do you two. I know what the American is offering you two. Consider it. That's all I ask."

Jill picks up the photo of our mother and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"I think that it is time to talk to this American," I say to her and she glances back at me. "If were going to do this I want to set a few conditions for Joe's safety."

She seems to think about it for a few seconds. "I don't know whether we should Katelyn. I mean this is our home and our haven't finished vet training and I have other things that I do here. How can I know that this is the right decision for Joe and all of us."

I look straight at her and answer honestly. "What is your heart telling you to do?"

She smiles as she glances into my eyes. "My heart is telling me to do what you want me to do and go and find the American."

I smile back. "Then let's go."

She gets up and takes my hand. "Since when did you become so talkative?"

My smile drops a little. "Since my voice needed to be heard recently. With Joe I always felt that talking was a good thing. With you it was OK when it was just us. Anyone else it just didn't feel right. But things change and if were to do the right thing then I need to also be a voice of reason."

She nods and we head for the exit to find the American.

I just hope that we are doing the right thing here for Joe. Because if not then where will he go.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We see the American stood near his car watching Poachers. We go to watch them as well.

Then Jill talks to him. "leaving?"

"Yeah," he agrees and I turn to look at him. "I'm heading up into the mountains. See if I can throw some of those dirt bags off of Joe's trail."

I share a look with Jill. Not many people would be willing to do that for Joe.

"Think it'll work?" Jill asks still staring at the poachers.

"Not for long," he says as he starts to get into his car. "I'm just trying to buy you some time. I suggest you get Joe as deep into that jungle as you can. As fast as you can."

Jill glances at me and I nod. So she turns back to the american.

"Okay," she says.

He doesn't look at her as he replies. "Okay what?"

"Okay we'll go with you," she says and I nod.

He finally looks at us. "We?"

"Me, Joe and Katelyn," she says indicating who we are. "We'll go with you to that place of yours in California."

"You two sure about this?" He asks glancing from her to me.

I sigh. "No were absolutely not sure about this. But we'll do this on one condition."

"Name it," he says and I nod to Jill.

"Were in charge of Joe," she says to him making sure that he understands that.

"Done," he says.

"Done?" She repeats.

"Done," he says again.

"Just like that?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"Just-" he stops as he realises what he is doing. "You two aren't very trusting are you?"

"No were not," Jill says and I nod my head.

"It must be tough for you then," he says. "Trying to measure me up. Trying to decide if I'm full of it or-"

"Or just a fool," I snap.

"Do you ever say anything nice?" He asks me and I feel like I want to hit him right now. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along. Look what do you want me to say? You two will be in charge of Joe, okay?"

Both Jill and I look down as he says this.

"Come on," he says holding his hand out to us. "We'll shake on it."

We both glance at his hand and then at him.

"We don't shake," Jill says. "Thats not how we make pacts around here."

"All right, how do you make pacts around here?" He asks.

I smirk and motion for Jill to be quiet. Time to have a little fun now.

"You have to endure a bite from a Makiki spider," I tell him and I can feel that Jill is fighting to keep them smirk off of her face.

"A what?" He asks me sounding nervous.

"You'll have a high fever, hallucinations, you'll say things lots of things," I tell him. "I'll hear whats in your heart. Then, if your intentions prove true, then we have a pact."

Before mum died apparently I played jokes. This is that side of me now.

"Spider bite and hallucinations?" He says and swallows quickly.

"That's right," Jill agrees but I can tell that she is still trying to hide her laugh.

"The you'll trust me to take you two and California with me?" He questions.

"Absolutely," I swear to him. "Well? what do you say?"

He smirks now. "I say thats the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my entire life."

We smirk back at him and Jill talks. "Maybe you're not a fool after all."

All three of us turn as we hear gunfire. Looks like the poachers are heading out again. I turn back to the other two worried.

"Get your things together fast," the American says. "Were getting out of here as soon as we can.

Jill and I go racing to fetch Joe. He follows us as we are on our way back through the woods. We stop and turn to Joe.

"We don't know what else to do Joe," Jill says and she glances at me.

"We just want you to be safe," I continue as I stroke his shoulder.

Joe sighs and the three of us turn to take one last look at the place we call home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

I know short chapter sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: LA and our first day at

Chapter 4: L.A and our first day at the reserve.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this one is done. Please review.

Katelyn's POV:

We are now on our way to the reserve. I have kept quiet the whole time. I am in the back of the American's car who I now know as Greg. Jill is at the front with him.

I don't talk. I just look out of the window. I still don't know whether this is a good idea.

Joe is in a large truck at the back of us. I wonder if he is okay.

Apparently so does Jill.

"Do you think he's okay back there?" She asks Greg.

"He's doing fine," Greg says and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Okay," Jill agrees.

I smile at my sisters antics. What would life be like without her? Boring that's for sure.

"I'm sorry," she says and she looks at him. "I'm just a little tense."

"Yeah well your not the only one," I say speaking for the first time since we left our homeland.

Jill doesn't answer she just turns and looks back at the truck again. "Do you think he's okay back there?"

I chuckle and so does Greg.

"I think he's okay back there," I tell her.

"Good," Greg agrees.

Jill looks around at our surroundings.

"So this is L.A huh?" She says but then she looks confused. "Everything looks the same. How do you know where you are?"

"It's easy," Greg says and I turn to look at him. "Ocean's that way, the mountains are that way, Mexico's that way and Canada's that-a-way. Don't worry about the rest you'll never see it through the smog."

Jill tries to put her seat belt on. I think that's what its called anyway.

"Maybe you better check and see if Joe's okay back there," Greg says.

Jill jumps to look back there and I send Greg a look through the mirror at the front of his car. He gulps but looks better when Jill smiles at him.

Greg then speaks again. "So Katelyn.. What do you want to do when your older?"

At first I don't answer but my sister sends me a look.

"Well before we decided that we need to leave," I say referring to the fact that we are going now. "I was learning to become a vet. Whenever an injured animal was brought in I was helping the local vet with them."

He looks impressed. "Maybe we can find somewhere for you to continue your training at the reserve. My little brother Henry he's nineteen he is one of the youngest vets there are. Maybe we can get him to teach you."

I look shocked at him. "You'd do that?"

"Only if you promise to finally show me a smile," he says and I turn away.

"I don't smile," I say and I hear Jill sigh. "I haven't smiled much in twelve years."

He drops it as we begin to head into the reserve. But I thought I heard him say. "I'll keep trying."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We stop inside the reserve and Joe's truck is right behind us.

As we are getting out a man, a younger man and a woman come over to speak to us three.

"All right, I'm a little confused O'Hara," the man who looks to be in his mid thirties says. "Because you phoned to say your bringing back a two, thousand pound wild animal-"

"Hello Harry," Greg says before hugging the woman as Jill takes my hand and we walk forwards. "Hello gorgeous. Hey little bro."

"Welcome back Greg," the woman says to him.

Jill and I turn to see Joe's truck pulling up.

"But security tells me you requested no fire hoses and no restraints of any kind," the man who I guess is Harry continues.

"Come on let me introduce you to somebody," Greg says coming towards us.

"Well, how are we supposed to control this animal?" Harry says. "With a giant rolled up newspaper?"

"Hi," Jill and I say as the two guys and the woman walk towards us with Gregg.

"Jill and Katelyn Young," he says our names to them. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Harry Ruben, who runs the place."

"Nice to meet you both," Dr. Ruben says as we shake his hands.

"Dr. Cecily Banks," he says next and we shake the ladies hands. "Who makes sure he doesn't screw it up too much."

"Nice to meet you two," Jill says but I don't say anything.

"And this trouble maker," Gregg says and the boy he motions to is like his mini me. "Is my brother Dr. Henry O'Hara."

As I shake his hand I blush as he cannot seem to take his eyes off of mine.

Joe begins to grunt and thump. He clearly wants to get out. Jill and I look up at him. I smile at my sister.

"Hold on big guy, were coming," Jill says as she places her cardigan back down. "I think he's ready to come out."

We walk over and make sure he's okay.

"Harry," Gregg says. "I think its time you met Joe."

While we are heading for the door to the truck we see the land that is Joe's new home. I wonder why it looks so small.

"I know it looks small," Dr. Banks says. "But this is just the entrance. He has the entire hill to roam."

"Okay," Jill says.

"Jack, Vern are we going to have to hose you guys down too?" Harry asks and I wonder what he is on about. "Come on get the sedatives ready."

I go wide eyed as Jill tries to reassure him. "No, no, no. We don't need any of that."

"Don't worry," he says and I turn to look at him. "We know what were doing!"

"Hey whoa hold on," Greg says and I turn to look at him. "Harry we had an agreement. The ladies are in charge of Joe."

Harry looks confused. "How is she gonna handle-"

Jill and I know it is time to get him out. The men open the door and they look a little scared of Joe. I turn to Jill and motion for her to go first and I'll follow behind.

"Okay guys I got it," Jill says and the two boys leave.

"You sure you two have got everything under control?" Dr. Banks asks.

"Yeah," Jill says.

Both Jill and I use our flashlights and Jill begins calling out to Joe.

"Come on," she says.

"You sure they know what there doing?" We hear Harry ask Gregg.

"They know," Gregg reassures him.

"You want me to come in there and get you?" Jill asks and I notice Joe finally look to us before getting to his feet. "There you go. Come on. Come look at your new home."

Jill continues to reassure him as we step off the truck. Everyone in the area looks shocked as Joe comes out. It is his size.

"Come on Joe, come on," Jill continues I don't speak yet but if I need to I will.

Joe looks around at his new home as we get out fully.

"Vern what am I paying you for? Get some pictures," Harry says and then he steps towards Joe. "And get me in there to. You know for perspective."

The man raises a camera. But as soon as he begins taking photos Joe growls out, making Harry jump back. Joe then turns around and goes racing back into the truck.

Jill goes to go in but I stop her.

"Its my turn," I say and she nods.

I go back into the truck and stand next to Joe rubbing his arm. Then I begin to talk. "All right. It's okay Joe. Hey, hey Joe its okay. Nothing happened. You're not scared of those people are you? Jill and I both promise that nothing will happen to you, okay?"

"Come on Joe," I hear Jill and Gregg say from outside.

Joe nods so I begin to walk backwards again.

"Come on Joe," I say and I hear Jill's sigh of relief. "Come on."

He finally moves and as I step outside I stop talking so Jill can take over.

"There you go," she says happy that he is coming. "There you go. You big guy. Come on Joe. There you go big guy. Come on."

We both step to the side and Jill smiles with me as he goes into his new home.

"Nicely done," she says to me.

"Just like when we were little," I remind her in a whisper. "If you could not calm him then I could and Vice versa."

Everyone begins clapping and cheering as Joe finally leaves the truck.

"I think he's gonna be fine," Jill says when we re-join the others.

"Jack lets move that platform out of there," Ruben says.

"Oh no, I'm going back in there with him," Jill says. "And so is my little sister."

"No I'm sorry but we can't allow that," he informs us. "You see we don't have insurance to cover anyone that's not an employee."

"You're not serious," Gregg says.

"But were supposed to be in charge of Joe," Jill reminds the man.

"Yes you are and I'm in charge of this facility," he reminds us.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Gregg takes Jill and I to our new apartment.

"And I'm in charge of this facility," Jill imitates Harry. "I mean who does he think he is? I bet that man has never spent one night outside in his entire life."

I nod in agreement as Gregg gets the door open.

"Probably not," Gregg agrees as he leads us inside. "Well, here are your new deluxe accommodations."

We look around. It is so much different then we are used to.

"We should be out there with Joe," Jill says. "Not here... Not in this... cage."

I take Jill's hand as we look around.

"Look I know how you feel," Gregg says and I turn to look at him. "It's not exactly my idea of 'Home sweet home' either, but at least your close to Joe."

I nod and he smiles as he is leaving. "I'll get my brother to show you around tomorrow."

I glare at him but I also feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

When he has left I decide to get settled in. So I unpack my bags after it was decided that I got the back room. Then I take a nice warm bath to relax.

I try and sleep that night but because of the time change and the fact that it is freezing I cannot fall asleep.

Wrapping a blanket around myself I go to get a drink. There I see Jill.

"Mine and your sleeping habits are getting ridiculous these last few days," I say and she chuckles. "You worried about him to?"

She nods. "If there's one thing me and you always worry about it is Joe."

I nod in agreement.

We sit in silence but eventually we start to talk about other things and then it came to a subject I really did not want to talk about. It was about me so I decided to go to bed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Joe troubles, Henry and more

Chapter 5: Joe troubles Henry, and more trouble.

Chelbell2016:

ENJOY!

Katelyn's POV:

The next morning I wake to Jill watching some sort of commercials on TV. I smile as her mouth drops open in shock. But then there is some sort of Alarm.

Jill and I go racing outside and we see Gregg pulling up in his car.

"I was coming to get you two," Greg says when he sees us.

"What's that noise?" Both Jill and I demand.

"Security alarm in Joe's habitat," Gregg informs us as we all jump in his car. "Come on."

We get there to see security guards with tranquilliser guns. Jill, Gregg and I jump out of the car. I see Henry stood there with Dr. Banks and some other man.

"What's happening?" I ask Henry.

Dr. Banks is the one to answer. "He's going crazy."

"Open the gate!" Gregg orders.

The gate opens and we all go running in.

"NO!" Jill and I yell as we stop the men about to shoot Joe.

We see Joe roaring. Harry is stood behind some bushes. When I look closer I see what is happening and I feel relief fill my heart. Jill also realises what is wrong with Joe.

Joe looks at us and that's what completely gives it away.

"Oh god," Jill says and we both bend down and take a deep breath. "Harry its okay."

Harry looks at us like we are crazy. "It doesn't feel okay."

"Just listen to us," I say and Harry looks shocked to hear my voice. "Just jump out from behind the trees."

"No," Harry says looking back at me but Joe roars at him. "No, I'd rather not."

"Just jump out and say 'you found me'," I try and convince him and Jill nods.

"Well he knows he found me!" Harry says clearly terrified. "That's the problem!"

"Harry do what she says!" Gregg says and I give him a grateful look.

He still is unsure until Joe roars again.

Harry jumps out where Joe can see him and yells. "YOU FOUND ME!"

Joe look happy and begins to pant as he runs off to hide. Everyone else looks relieved now.

"Oh god," Jill says and I try not to laugh. "He's playing with him."

I move over to Harry. "Dr. Banks he's playing with you. Hide and seek."

"What?" He asks me.

"Watch!" I say as Jill and I move away.

"Joe where are you?!" We call to let him know we are playing with him. "Where could Joe be?"

When we find him we both yell. "HERE HE IS!"

We hug Joe.

"Look at you all happy," Jill says. "Huh Joe? That makes us so happy."

Both Jill and I go running over to Gregg and Jill jumps into his arms.

"Did you see that?!" She asks and then repeats her question.

"I saw," Gregg says.

"He was playing Hide-and-seek with him," she says and I know that my older sister is falling in love.

"Its great," he says.

As they hug I turn to Henry. "So, fancy showing me around?"

He smiles and offers me his arm. "I'd love to."

Jill goes to make a video but as I'm a minor I do not take part in it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That night Henry takes me to the clinic part. He takes me into the observation area. As soon as we get there a cute lioness cub stands up and looks straight at us.

He takes her out of her cage.

"This is tiara," he says stroking her fur. "She was found next to her mother who had been shot by poachers. We hope to release her back into the wild when she is old enough to fend for herself."

I walk forwards and pat her fur. She growls softly and then Henry places me in her arms. I feel a light lump on her left hind leg.

"Does she have a cyst on her leg?" I ask.

"Yes your good," he says and then he takes her back off of me and places her back into her cage.

He then leads me to a nursery area. There is a baby giraffe there.

"Now the baby giraffe cannot be held as his mother is still with us, he was born here," he says. "We call him Prince as he sure acts like royalty sometimes."

I smile at him and look at the baby giraffe.

We move on and I get to hold a baby snow leopard and look in on some of the other animals. I smile again and then he decides to take me for a walk.

We go out around the area.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks. "You don't have to answer I am just curious."

I nod.

"Why don't you talk or smile much?" He asks looking down worried that he had offended me.

I sigh but he had not offended me. I told him to ask.

"When I was a little girl, I was always talking and smiling," I say. "But when I was five years old my mother was murdered by poachers. I do not remember a single thing about her except for a promise Jill and I had made to her. I hate myself for the reason that I cannot remember a single thing about her except for her death."

He looks like he wished he had never asked.

"You were five you say?" He asks and I nod. "How can you expect yourself to remember something like that. Katelyn I cannot remember anything before my seventh birthday."

I smile when I realise that he is right. "Maybe your right. But Jill remembers all these things about her and I cant. It just makes me feel like I should remember it all."

He takes my hand and squeezes. "I'm sure your mum would not want you to blame yourself either."

Before I can say anything else there is a beeping in my pocket.

"What is it?" Henry asks.

"Its this pager thing," I explain.

I read what it says.

JOE TROUBLE! COME QUICK!

"Oh no we got to go," I say racing in the direction of Joe's habitat. "Somethings wrong with Joe."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We arrive at Joe's habitat at the same time as Jill and Gregg.

"What happened?" Gregg asks as we head for the gate. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," Dr. Banks says before looking at Jill and I. "Jill, Katelyn do you?"

"Is he okay?" Jill asks as we go racing into the gate.

He is roaring and ripping things up. I have never seen him like this and it is really worrying me.

"Can you get in there and calm him down?" Harry asks.

"Joe?" Jill and I ask.

When Joe spots us he begins to calm down a lot. Jill and I take a look at the wreckage before turning to our Big friend. "Joe its okay. It's okay."

We sit down with him and Jill and I are on one arm each. We do the best thing we can do to calm him right now.

We begin to sing our song. Together. While stroking his arm.

"Imba Wimbo Wa Upepo Wakati Unajiwa na. Imba Wimbo Wa Upepo Wakati Ndoto Tamu. Lala Mpaka Usiku Uisheni Upepo Wa Usiku Wimbo Wako Na. Wimbo Wangu Unaendelea Milele."

By the song is finished both Jill and I are nearly asleep.

Later on we wake up fully.

"We need to talk," I say to her and she nods. "I don't think this party is a good idea right now. I know its today but Joe is not acting like himself at all. I'm worried what will happen right now."

She nods. "I agree but its not me we need to convince. Its Mr. Baker."

I sigh knowing she is right.

"We need to go and talk to him in the morning," I say looking at our big friend who is sleeping right now. "I don't want Joe to freak out like that again. But this time in front of an audience."

She nods again. "Me neither.

We both quiet down and keep to our own thoughts. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen at that benefit.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After breakfast we head to see Mr. Baker.

Of course he doesn't care as long as Joe is making him some money. All he cares about is the publicity. He does not care about Joe's feelings or the way he acts.

"Impossible," the man says.

"Please," Jill begs of him. "We wouldn't be asking you to postpone the benefit unless I thought there was something really wrong with Joe."

I nod my head in agreement. "And we do."

"From what I hear," Mr. Baker says glancing from me to my sister. "You two sang him to sleep last night like a baby. Whats really wrong about that?"

I sigh and try to explain exactly what we think is wrong with Joe.

"Mr. Baker we swear to you, Joe is still not acting like himself," I say to him trying to make him see sense. "He's nervous and agitated. And he shouldn't be exposed to a crowd of strangers right now. If you can delay the party for a few more days-"

"Its too late Jill," Baker informs us.

"NO!" Jill and I exclaim worried.

We glance at the man at the desk. I sigh as I try to think of what else to say him.

"It's too soon," I say to him.

"Miss young's let me give you both some advice," he says and I glare at him having had enough now. "Stop worrying about Joe, and start worrying about what you'll wear to the party tonight."

As he walks away I turn to my sister. "Oh god hes right. There's no way we can find something in time."

She squeezes my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll contact Cecily and hopefully she can help us out."

I nod and we head out of the building. Jill grabs her walkie talkie.

"Cecily?" Jill says but then we are suddenly rammed into by somebody. "Oh I'm sorry."

I didn't think that it is her fault and neither does the man apparently.

"No my fault," he says and as we go to walk away. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Both Jill and I say responding to the man.

"It's just.." he pauses and we wait for him to continue.

"What?" Jill says when he doesn't answer.

I don't know why but I do not trust this guy.

"You must be Jill and Katelyn Young." he says and I wonder how he knew our names.

"Yes?" Jill answers not noticing the way I am looking at the man.

He chuckles and glances from her to me and back again. "And you two look just like her."

"Who?" Jill demands.

"Your mother," the man says.

Jill steps closer but I keep my distance. I am getting some bad vibes. And that voice it sounds familiar.

"You knew our mother?" Jill asks him.

"Yes," the man says taking off his hat. "I'm an old friend of your mothers. I knew her when she was only a little older than you are Jill. Jill you were just a tiny thing. Katelyn you were even younger. What an incredible woman she was."

"Yeah," Jill agrees but I still don't talk.

"I'm sorry," the man says and he offers my hand which I shake quickly and then let go. "I'm Andre Strasser. I've come to talk with your Mr. Baker. Actually I'm here for Joe."

"What do you want with Joe?" I demand to know.

"Well in a way its for your mother to," he continues. "I believe she would agree with me. A magnificent, wild animal like Joe needs more space like the Raja preserve I run in Botswana."

"Raja preserve?" Both Jill and I question.

He chuckles. "It's twenty thousand acres there where the animals are free to run. Here its such a shame to see Joe living in a man made habitat and being used as an attraction to raise money. But I upset you both."

I sigh. Both Jill and I shake our heads. Even though I do not trust this man I agree that the way they are treating Joe here is wrong.

"No," Jill says.

"Please," he says kindly. "I only mean to offer an alternative. Anyway, here is my card. I'll be attending the event tonight. Maybe we can talk more about this matter than."

Jill holds out her hand. "I look forward to it."

I notice how he uses his left hand to shake her left hand. I wonder what is wrong with his right hand.

"Yeah bye," Strasser says before walking off.

Jill and I take off to get ready.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

Okay I love this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The party and making a rash

Chapter 6: The party and making a rash and dangerous decision.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so we are getting further along into the story. Please tell me what you think.

Katelyn's outfit:

Dress

Hair

Katelyn's POV:

I feel ridiculous. Cecily has found me a pure purple dress and I have done my own hair up into a braid. But I am not used to dresses. Jill keeps reminding me that its just tonight.

We make it to the benefit. We go in and see Dr. Banks, Harry, Henry and Gregg stood together. The later two turn and look shocked to see us like we are.

Jill smiles as they both come towards us.

"Hi," Jill says to Gregg and I nod at the two men. "We feel so stupid in these dresses."

"You two look anything but stupid," they both say.

I have to fight not to smile now. Gregg is still trying to make me smile but I will not give in so easily.

"Come on," Gregg says and the two men lead us over to the table. "Let's get a drink."

All I grab is a soda as I cannot alcohol at seventeen. Henry takes my arm and I feel a lot more confident about tonight.

"Why are they staring at us?" Jill asks referring to the fact that there is a group of people staring at me and her.

Gregg glances at them. "Oh they're not staring at you. They're staring at that banana tower."

"Very funny," Jill says and Henry chuckles along with Gregg.

"Come on," Gregg says and he offers his arm to Jill.

"Shall we?" Henry asks the same thing.

We all turn as Mr. Baker goes to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen will you please take your seats?" He asks the room at large.

Jill, Gregg, Cecily, Harry, Henry and I all squeeze around one table. I give my sister a small smile. I hope Joe can handle this right now.

"Can I have your attention please?" Baker says again. "Just take your seats. I'm Elliot Baker. The world was once a garden teeming with life. A wondrous place to contemplate creation in its-"

As Baker continues his speech I begin to worry as Joe suddenly roars. What could be wrong with him?

"Can I have your attention please?" Mr. Baker continues his speech. "Our guest seems to be telling you that I'm talking too long. I'd like to bring up to the podium the director of our conservancy-"

Joe growls again and I share a look with Jill. That does not sound like him.

I go to move but Gregg and Henry both grip my elbows and keep me down. I notice that Gregg also places his hand on Jill's.

"Well I suppose there's no need to add to that introduction," Baker says. "Here's Dr. Harry Ruben."

Harry gets to his feet and we all clap as he approaches the podium.

"Thank you," Harry says as Bakes takes his seat. "Thank you very much. In the time it took you to drive here tonight, three species have disappeared from the Earth. Extinct. Never to be replaced. We here at the conservancy say that this is a tragedy-"

Joe roars again this time a lot louder. I get to my feet but once more I am stopped and so is Jill.

"Well uh obviously Joe agrees," Harry says.

I turn to the two men and my sister. "There's something wrong."

Jill nods.

"But um, tonight instead of focusing on what we've lost," Harry says to the crowd. "We'd like to introduce you to something we've found. Ladies and gentlemen, behind this curtain is the newest member of the California animal conservancy. We are very happy to introduce to you, Might Joe-"

Before he can finish Joe roars. As a tree comes flying at the tent Gregg goes jumping up and knocks Harry out of the way as it lands where he was standing.

I step to Jill's side and we look up as Joe comes through the curtain. He looks angry as he roars loudly.

"JOE?!" We yell to try and get his attention. "It's okay."

Joe looks around at us but I can tell that something is bothering him. The whole crowd looks completely terrified as Henry steps to my side.

"Come on, Joe," I say as Harry and Gregg get to there feet. Joe seems to spot someone and his eyes tense.

"NO!" Jill and I yell knowing what he is going to do. "JOE! DON'T!"

Joe roars again and knocks Jill and I aside. We hit the ground and turn to see that he has sent a lot of people the same way. But he has hurt people.

Joe picks up a man looks at him and then tosses his aside.

Gregg and Henry run over and pull Jill and I to our feet.

"My god," Jill says as we watch Joe. "What's wrong with him?"

"Someone has done something," I tell her but nobody is listening to me.

"He's out of control!" Gregg says before pulling his brother along as he goes a different way to us. "I'm going for the tranq gun."

"NO! Gregg!" Jill says as we move forwards to try and calm Joe down. "We'll stop him."

Joe roars out and I am shocked and trying to find the source of his rage. But as he hurts more people and I feel that this is not going to end well right now.

People are screaming and trying to get away from Joe. Strasser is among them and I wonder what is happening.

He goes to attack Strasser and he gets shot. I turn to see Gregg and Henry. They look guilty. But one or two does not do the job and more of the reserves security begin to shoot at Joe. I feel tears in my eyes as he finally hits the ground and is knocked out.

Jill and I look at the two brothers and I feel myself about to loose control.

What makes me feel ten times worse is they lock my big friend inside a steel cage.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I feel my heart break. Jill and I are sat on the other side of Joe's cage. Joe will not eat or anything while he is confined to this cage. The one thing I never wanted to see him in. A cage.

"Joe," Jill says but he does not even look at us. "Were right here. Okay?"

He looks so lost in this cage.

Henry and Gregg are stood on the other side of the room and I glance at them before looking at my sister. I don't know what to do right now. But I do know that we need to get Joe out of here. Otherwise he will not make it through the week.

"We knew there was something wrong with him," I say to the two men.

"What do you think happened out there?" Gregg asks.

Jill shakes her head. "Joe would have never hurt those people unprovoked. Something must've got to him."

"Or someone," I say as I think back to the night of the party. "He seemed to be after someone."

Jill gives me a confused look. "Do you know who?"

I shake my head. "It all happened so fast. People flying everywhere. Then he looked like he was going to attack and he was shot. I just feel like there's something were missing here."

Jill and I go into silence but Henry bends down next to me. "We'll find out what happened. We'll figure it out and get this mess sorted out."

I nod but I do not feel as if we are going to get it sorted out.

The door suddenly opens and Harry sticks his head in and speaks to us. "Jill, Katelyn? Could I talk to you for a second?"

I look at Jill and even though like me I know she doesn't want to leave she nods.

I get to my feet and look to Joe. "We'll be back in a minute Joe."

We follow Harry.

I cannot believe what I am hearing. I want to scream out loud right now. We should have never came here in my opinion.

"Then the city attorney talked to Baker," Harry explains but I know where this is going and I cannot believe it. "So this wasn't my decision. I had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with what?" Jill demands.

"Joe's gonna have to stay in here until they decide what to do with him," he says.

I feel like I am gonna punch something right now.

"In here," I say and when he confirms it. "Harry look at him. He's depressed. He won't eat. If he stays in here he'll die within days."

"Katelyn there is nothing we can do about this," Harry says trying to calm me down.

"Listen Harry," I say loosing my rag now. "Either you tell them you're getting Joe out of here or I will."

"Your just a kid Katelyn you don't understand that this is beyond you and me," he says stepping towards me. "Joe freaked out on some very influential people. Now hes a public relations nightmare. No zoo will take two thousand pound killer gorilla!"

"HES NOT A KILLER!" Jill and I yell with me practically in his face.

"Okay, okay," Harry says trying to calm the situation. "But unless you can write a check for millions of dollars... and find him a big backyard somewhere, then Joe's got nowhere to go. I'm sorry."

I can see that Jill wants to go down the road I really do not.

"Harry," she says and I look at her. "Your not gonna do anything?"

As tears run down our face and Harry looks like he wants to say something but he cannot.

I know now no matter how much I hate the idea, we were going to have to take Strasser up on his offer.

Harry walks out and seconds later Gregg and Henry walk in.

Jill and I turn to them and Jill speaks. "We need your help."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We are all dressed as vets and are on our way to where they are keeping Joe.

The guard does not look happy to see us.

"Hey you can't go in there," he says trying to stop us.

"Its okay were here to give Joe more sedatives," Henry as the actual vet says and when the officer begins to protest. "Hey, unless you want him to get frisky on your shift I guess you let us get on with our job so you can get on with yours."

We go in and Cecily unlocks the door the Joe's cage. There rest of us take off our jackets.

As the door opens Jill and I approach Joe.

"Come on Joe, we're leaving," I say as Jill gives him a kiss.

I then do the same.

"Let's get you out of here," Jill says to him.

There is a sudden noise and we turn to see the officer pointing a shotgun at Joe. "What the hell are you doing?"

Joe roars at the man.

Cecily tries to think fast. "The gorilla needs medication and I've got to take him to the clinic for that."

"Doctors orders," she confirms. "And I'm the doctor."

"Yeah uh well I take my orders from Dr. Baker," the offices says although he sounds nervous. "So uh put him back in his cage now."

Joe roars and I notice Jill move away as Gregg comes over.

"Easy Joe, easy," he says standing next to me. "Officer you do not want to point that thing at him, believe me."

Before the officer can reply he is hit by a tranq dart and he hits the ground knocked out. We all turn to see my sister.

"He didn't believe you," Jill says and I roll my eyes.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We head outside with Jill and I leading Joe.

Joe follows behind us and he seems to be happier now that he is no longer in a cage.

"Come on big guy, come on," Jill says as we carry on leading him.

Cecily opens the door to the truck that Joe will be going in. I am still worried about using Strasser but I do not see any alternative.

"Come on Joe," I say as I step onto the platform. "Into the truck."

He does as we say and we encourage him when it is done. I jump off of the platform and pass the flashlight to Cecily.

They close the door and I hear Cecily speak to Joe.

"I am gonna miss those big old brown eyes," she says to him. "You be good Joe."

I head another voice that makes me freeze at first.

"Goodbye Joe," Harry says as he approaches from behind Cecily. "I was just starting to get the hang of hide-and-seek."

Jill and I walk towards him. He notices us.

"I think you should be all right here up at the gate," Harry says and I smile at him. "Someone uh just called the guard away. Urgent business."

I think the man is shocked that I am smiling. "You came through for us Harry."

I pull him in for a hug and I do not know who is shocked the most out of everyone here.

Jill takes her turn. "Thank you."

"Good luck," he says.

While they are hugging I turn to Cecily. Now we hug. "You write as soon as you and Joe get settled, okay?"

"We promise," I say and then I turn away from her.

Gregg comes over and I keep a straight face.

"Will I ever get a smile?" He asks.

I cross my arms. "Well you never know."

I smile and his own smile seems to grow. He pulls me in for a brotherly type hug. "You and your sister take care of each other okay?"

I nod as I pull away. "We will."

"And never stop smiling or using that beautiful voice," he says pretending to be stern. "You promise?"

I nod. "I promise."

Then as Jill turns to Gregg I turn to Henry. I take a deep breath and hug him tightly. He leans down and we kiss deeply. I can hear Gregg and my sister talking but I don't hear.

But when someone clears there throat I turn and see my sister glaring at Henry.

"Promise me," he says. "You'll write. And you will pursue your dream to become a vet. You would make a great one."

I smile and hug him again.

I turn to see Gregg and Jill kissing and now its my turn to glare.

But then the door opens and Strasser pops his head out.

"Jill, Katelyn," he says and I turn to look at him. "We must go now. The plane is waiting. Come let's go."

Both Jill and I jump into the truck. We see another man as well as Strasser.

"Hello," he says as I am practically on Jill's knee as I am squeezed between her and Strasser.

We return the greeting.

They start the truck and we begin our way to the airport.

"Don't worry you two, Joe will soon be home," Strasser says.

Chelbell2016:

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Okay I think the next one or two will be the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: He killed out mother!

Chapter 7: He killed our mother! Joe is in danger!

Chelbell2016:

Should have this posted by the 30/08/2017.

Katelyn's POV:

We are all in the truck. I still do not trust Strasser and I cannot stop thinking about Henry.

The truck suddenly goes funny and Jill looks back at Joe.

"Please be careful," she says to the driver.

"Always worrying, huh?" Strasser asks her and I turn to glare at him. "Your mother was a worrier to. Always worrying about the gorilla's. It made her a lot of enemies. It led to tragedy."

I lean around my sister and snap. "Our mother was brave."

"So are you two my dears," he says but something does not feel right to me.

From where I am sat I glance down and notice some sort of glove on Strasser's hand. It looks like he is missing his thumb and forefinger. It seems familiar and I cannot stop staring at it.

He catches me looking so I look down. "What? Its not pretty I know."

I decide to throw caution to the winds.

"I'm sorry," I say even though I am not. "How did it happen?"

Strasser shares a look with his driver.

"Well," he says as Jill glances at me. "You could say I had an encounter... with a monster. Monstrule."

He laughs but I freeze as I am hit with a flashback:

Jill, Joe and I are hiding as the men that killed Joe's mother are talking about him. They're also talking about how they shot our mother and she might be hurt.

"Monstrule," one of the men says. "Oh! That little demon took off my thumb and trigger finger. Monstrule! Monstrule!"

As my memory ends I realise why I do not trust these men. They killed our mum and Joe's.

I look at Jill and it seems she has made the same connection. I tense as I realise that both us and Joe are in real danger as long as we are in this truck.

We need to get out and so does Joe. But we are in the middle of the two.

We try to fight the tears as we need to be smart right now.

We suddenly hear a horn honking. It is Gregg's car. I glance at Jill and then we both look at Strasser who reaches for an inside pocket on his jacket.

Jill elbows him in the face. "MURDERER!"

I throw the door open to the truck. Jill climbs out and so do I. We both end up hanging on the door side by side. We struggle to get a grip as Strasser sits up and points his gun at us.

There is only one thing to do. We jump down.

I wince as I hit the pavement and the skin comes off my arm.

I look up at the truck just as Joe begins roaring.

"JOE GET OUT!" Jill and I yell knowing Joe will do what we say.

"Jill! Katelyn!" Henry and Gregg both say as they climb out of the red car.

They help us to our feet and Gregg tries to put pressure on my arm but I hate myself right now and yank my arm out of his grip.

"What did we do?" I demand as we head back to Gregg's car. "Those are the guys that killed our mother! We gotta go! Joe's in trouble! We have to hurry!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At first we cannot move as there are a bunch of cars trapping Gregg's.

finally we drive trying to catch up with Joe before Strasser can hurt him. Jill and Gregg are in the front and Henry and I are in the back.

We finally find the truck but it is not good news. It is tipped over and Strasser and his driver are gone.

So is Joe.

"Oh no!" I cry and cover my mouth with my hands.

"He's not here!" Jill says as all four of us look around for any sign of him.

"Couldn't have gotten far," Gregg points out.

"We'll find him," Henry says taking my hand.

We see some women going in one direction so we decide to follow them and see if we can find him.

"Copy that!" A police officer says before turning to the others. "Our orders are shoot to kill. Hes extremely dangerous."

I turn around and get right in front of the officer.

"Shoot to kill?!" I yell and the others turn and come back to me. "Hes not dangerous! YOUR DANGEROUS!"

Jill grabs me one side, Gregg the other and Henry places his hand over my mouth before I can say anything else.

"Its okay officer," Gregg says as they turn me around. "She didn't mean it!"

"I MEANT IT!" I yell out before looking at the other three. "There going to shoot him!"

"Not if we find him first," Gregg says.

Suddenly there is a bright light and I have to cover my eyes as Jill asks. "What's that?"

"That's it," Gregg says and I wonder what he means. "We'll follow that helicopter."

"What?" Jill and I ask.

"Come on!" Gregg says.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We follow the helicopter and I am worried sick. Henry who is sitting next to me takes my hand.

I keep looking out of the window thinking of how we all got into this mess. If we had stayed where we were then we would have been Okay. But no we made a decision to come to L.A.

Now one of the two people I care about the most are in danger. I sigh.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"No," I say and I can tell the two in front are listening. "I knew there was something wrong with Strasser. I have had nightmares about him for 12 years. How did I not recognise him? Why didn't I say anything? In short: How could I be so stupid?"

"Katelyn," Jill says and I look at her with tears in my eyes. "You were five years old. You didn't talk to anyone but me and Joe for the last twelve years. Even then you never spoke to me about your nightmares. There is no way you could have known."

"I let myself get attached," I say referring to our time in L.A. "I swear to god if anything happens to Joe I will never forgive myself."

"It is not your fault," Gregg insists. "You needed to get attached. You have been closed off for twelve years and that is anything but healthy. We'll find Joe. We will Katelyn."

I give him a small smile through the rear-view mirror.

Henry pulls me into him and we hug. He can see how worried I am and the others are the ones who can mainly see where we are going anyway.

We follow the helicopter but we are not sure where they are going.

"Where's he headed?" Gregg asks.

We suddenly see where.

"Look. He thinks thats mine or Katelyn's flashlight," Jill points out and I realise that she is right. "He's going towards the light. He thinks were calling him. That's it."

We know where we need to go now. I just hope that we find him before Strasser or the cops.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We make our way towards where the light is. It is some sort of fairground.

I am hoping that we can find Joe before anything serious happens to him. I also hope that we keep Strasser away from him.

We get to a fair and I see that people are moving away. I hope that means we've come to the right place.

"JOE!" Jill and I yell hoping that he will hear us.

"Let's go this way," Gregg suggests.

We do not get very far before the strobe light behind us suddenly sparks and we all have to duck.

The sparks fly everywhere and we look in the direction it must have come from. Unfortunately we do not see anything.

"What was that?" Jill asks.

"I don't know," Gregg says as he pulls Jill up.

Henry helps me up but I wince as he catches my bad arm.

We look around and see a bunch of flames.

"Go on!" Gregg says as Henry and him turn back to help. "Find Joe!"

"JOE!" Jill and I yell again as we go running to look for him.

Jill and I hear everyone screaming as they run away from the fire and try to get out of here.

We stop and then we see Joe's shadow behind some of the stalls. I sigh in relief as I hear his growl.

"JOE!" Jill and I yell as we go towards him.

We stop when two guns are suddenly pointed at our stomachs. Then Strasser moves the guns so they are pointed at our faces. I feel my fear rise once more.

"Good bye Jill and Katelyn," he says and we look behind him and see Joe. "Meet your mother... in hell."

"Good-bye," Jill and I say looking at our angry gorilla friend.

Strasser looks up just as Joe grabs his arm. As he shoots the gun we hear his arm break from Joe's grip.

Joe then throws the man who lands on some phone lines. He tries to hold on but soon enough he falls and electrocutes himself..

The man who killed our mother and Joe's is now dead.

Joe growls slightly. We turn to him and sigh. Moving over there we hug him.

"We need to find Henry and Gregg," I say knowing that this is bad. "Then we need to hurry up and get out of here."

I am so worried.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

Okay tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8: Promises broken and finally

Chapter 8: promise broken and then finally keeping that promise.

Chelbell2016:

Tear filled eyes as I write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Katelyn's POV:

We find Henry and Gregg near the Ferris wheel. I am so worried right now as we both go running over to the two men.

"Jill, Katelyn!" Gregg says when he spots us.

"Strasser was here!" Jill tells the two men. "Joe just killed him!"

"We've got to get out of here now!" I yell knowing we do not have much time we need to act fast. There is no time to waste.

We look around and see some officers heading towards us with guns. They are obviously after Joe.

"It's too late!" Gregg says.

"No!" Jill says. "We gotta stop them! Come on!"

We run over and try to get them to lower there guns. I will not let them hurt Joe.

"DON'T SHOOT!" I yell at the commanding officer as I step in the way of his gun. "He's not dangerous! Don't shoot him!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The commanding officer yells at me.

I hear a smash behind me and I turn to see Joe climbing onto the walking platform around the Ferris wheel.

"JOE!" I yell and Jill turns to see what I am yelling about.

Joe turns and looks at us. But then he turns and for some reason he begins to climb the Ferris wheel.

"JOE!" Jill and I yell again and then I turn to my sister. "What is he doing?"

She shakes her head but then the officer from before walks to stand besides us and gives his orders. "Fire on command!"

As Joe puts his foot on the Ferris wheel and begins to climb I worry about whether that thing will hold his weight. I cannot loose Joe anymore then I could loose Jill.

"READY!" The officer tells his team.

"Officer!" A woman says and I turn to look at her. "I can't find my son. And I never saw him get off the Ferris wheel."

I squint my eyes as I glance at all the different compartments on the Ferris wheel. Then I freeze as I notice something.

"LOOK!" I yell and everyone else looks up as well.

"OH MY GOD!" The mother says as she sees her young son trapped on the Ferris wheel still. "JASON!"

We can hear the boy yelling for his mum.

Joe begins to climb the Ferris wheel. He dodges all the flames and moves as sparks come at him. But it is at that moment that I realise what he is trying to do.

"He's trying to save him!" I tell the officers holding my hand up. "Don't shoot!"

Jason's mum turns to look at the leading officer who takes a second before coming to a decision. "Hold your fire!"

I lower my arm and Henry steps to my side as we watch Joe climb up. Jill and Gregg are also on the other side of me. I feel my heart begin to beat really fast.

"Come on Joe!" I whisper and I feel Henry place a hand on my shoulder.

There is a burst of flames and Joe slips. I cover my mouth with my hand and look up as Joe stops for a second.

"Joe come on! Please!" I say hoping he does not fall.

"He's gonna be okay!" Jill says.

I try to control my fear as Joe goes on.

"Hang on!" Jason's mother says.

Joe continues his trip to get the little boy down and I cannot take my eyes away from them right now. Joe finally makes it to the boys cart and the boy looks to scared to move at first.

But after a few moments Joe manages to get the boy into his arm.

"He's got him!" Gregg confirms.

Suddenly there is a bang and Joe looses grip with his legs. He roars as he goes smashing into the Ferris wheel.

"OH NO!" Jason's mum cries out as she worries for her son. "JASON!"

Joe manages to get his legs back on and I sigh. "Come on Joe!"

Suddenly the bars begin to groan and break that are holding the Ferris wheel up. I know what that means and I feel like screaming.

"My god it's gonna tip!" Gregg says. "ITS GONNA TILT EVERYBODY GET BACK!"

Henry grabs my arms and he has to drag me back.

"JOE!" I yell as Henry continues to drag me and Gregg also tries to get me to move quicker. "JOE!"

We make it far away and the officer had to drag the mother away as well.

I turn and watch as Joe begins to yell as the ride begins to tilt. Jason also begins to yell. All the sparks and the fire flashes in front of our eyes as the ride begins to come down.

Henry pulls me into him as Joe kicks off from the ride not too far from the ride. I feel myself shake with fear.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I finally look back to see Joe on the ground. Jason nestled in his arm. Joe protected him.

I look at Jill and we both go running over to Joe. Henry and Gregg go to help Jason. Jill and I go straight to Joe's head and we are worried when we see his eyes closed.

We stroke Joe as we try to get him to wake up.

"JOE! Open your eyes!" I beg him. "Come on big guy open them for us!"

"Come on!" Jill also tries to get him to react.

"Open your eyes!" I say again as my eyes fill with tears. "Joe please open your eyes! Don't do this!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Jason's mother says as she holds her son.

"COME ON JOE!" I yell as Jill moves to Joe's chest. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU!"

She looks at me.

"Joe?" I ask him again.

"Katelyn," Jill says and I look at her. She shakes her head.

"NO!" I yell loudly and turn back to the gorilla. "NO. NO!"

I begin to sob as I feel my heart begin to break.

"Mommy is he going to be okay?" I hear Jason ask his mother.

"I don't know," his mother replies.

"NO!" I scream and Jill comes over and kneels at my side. "JOE!"

Henry and Gregg move forwards as a bunch of people try to come towards us.

"Keep these people back!" Gregg says.

"No," I say quietly as I weep and so does Jill. "NO!"

I continue to weep and Jill sobs as we both lay our heads on Joe's arm. I feel as if I have failed my mother. We promised. We promised we would look after each other and Joe.

That promise has now been broken.

"Don't leave us big guy," Jill says.

"Come back," I say and I feel all hope leave my body. "Please come back! Don't leave us we need you."

We go silent as he does not reply. Closing my eyes Jill pulls me towards her and we both hug as we feel all our hopes for Joe crash. We will never play hide- and- seek again.

I will never smile again. I will never laugh or talk again. We just lost our best friend and broke our promise to our mother all in one go. I do not know what to do.

Something suddenly touches my cheek. Realising that it is not Jill's hand I open my eyes. It is Joe's hand.

"Joe," I whisper so Jill don't hear me just in case.

Joe's eyes begin to open. I feel shock and relief fill my chest.

"JOE?!" I say louder this time and Jill looks up.

Henry and Gregg look back.

Joe begins breathing heavily. He has started breathing again and is conscious. I feel my heart leap and I begin to cry. Happy this time.

"He's alive!" Jill cheers.

"He's alive?" Gregg and Henry both say as they come over to us.

"Joe!" I say as Jill and I begin to kiss him.

"Joe!" Henry says and I can hear the humour in his voice.

"He's alive!" I say as I look him over.

"You big Balooka," Henry says as he places a hand on mine. "That's no way to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Joe!" Jill says. "Big guy you scared me."

"We gotta get him out of here," Gregg says. "Get him somewhere safe."

I look up at him and so does Jill.

"Somewhere safe?" I ask him and he turns to look at me. "Somewhere safe means a knew home for Joe."

"Where are we going to get that kind of money?" Jill asks knowing that it will not be easy.

"I've got some money for Joe," Jason says and he looks to his mum.

When she nods he steps forward and I smile at him as he places some money in my hand.

"Thank you," I say.

The commanding officer steps up and goes to Gregg.

"Here for Joe," he says before turning to the rest of the crowd. "Come on folks lets help him out."

People all begin to come up to us and give us a lot of money. I am shocked by how many kind hearted people there are.

I turn to Jill and I know that we are thinking the same thing.

We are taking Joe where all three of us belong.

Were going home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

We are now back home. Today is the opening for the Joe Young Wildlife preserve.

Birds fly around us as a group of us stand in the opening. Joe is on the other side so people can see him.

Kweli walks towards us with a knife. Jill and I both grab it with one hand each. Then Henry, Gregg and Kweli grab the rope and they cannot stop smiling.

Jill and I raise the knife and then strike down cutting the rope.

Then we turn to our people.

"TOME FAHURA!" We yell and everyone begins to clap for us.

I hug Kweli and Jill hugs Gregg. Then as I turn to hug Gregg she hugs Kweli.

I turn to Henry and we kiss. I notice that Jill hugged Gregg.

As Joe walks towards us I grip the necklace that was my mothers. I notice that Jill is doing the same thing.

Joe looks really happy to be home. We are happy that he is home and safe.

Joe runs off and I smile after him.

That night I keep another promise. I write a letter to Cecily.

 _Dear Cecily,_

 _We promised to write you when Joe was settled, and now I finally can. With all the contributions people sent in for Joe, we were able to buy a beautiful land preserve that's even big enough for him._

 _We dedicated the Joe young wild life park today, and it was one of the happiest days of mine and Jill's._

 _At last, we have kept our promise to our mother._

 _The people here are saying N'Gai Zamu the sacred guardian has returned to protect the mountains. Other people still say N'Gai Zamu is still a legend._

 _I say Legends live forever,_

 _Thanks for all your help,_

 _Katelyn._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chelbell2016:

Okay hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
